Love and Truth
by Namikaze Lian
Summary: naruto membawa cinta sasuke dalam kedamaian abadi. Karena kenyataan memisahkan cinta mereka. Sasufemnaru oneshoot!


LOVE AND TRUTH

Fandom: Naruto

Disclaimer: masashi kishimoto

Pairing: SasuFemNaru

Genre: Romance& hurt/comfort

Rate: T

Warning: AU, OOC abis, typo, abal,tema dipertanyakan, gaje, don't like don't read. No flame please. One shoot.

LOVE AND TRUTH

Festival musim panas di kota konoha sudah mencapai puncak acara. Satu jam lagi akan diadakan pesta kembang api terbesar sepanjang tahun. Festival musim panas konoha merupakan salah satu festival yang mendunia. Meskipun demikian, konoha merupakan kota kecil yang masih asri dan merupakan kota yang penuh dengan keindahan hamparan pohon sakura yang mekar. Namun mala mini keindahan pohon sakura terselubungi oleh kelap-kelip lampu hiasan festival terbesar itu. Kawasan festival telah penuh sesak oleh orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang menantihuajn kembang api yang spektakuler yang hanya ada satu tahun sekali di kota konoha kecuali pesta tahun baru. Mereka merias diri secantik dan setampan mungkin. Ada yang mengenakan yukata musim panas, ada juga yang mengenakan pakaian casual. Memang, dalam festival semacam ini adalah ajang yang tepat bagi para pemuda untuk mencari pasangan. Ya, walaupun hanya sekedar sebagai teman menyaksikan pesta kembang api.

Tak terkecuali bagi pasangan yang satu ini. Pasangan yang tampak kontras namun serasi. Mereka saling bergandengan tangan dan berbagi kehangatan musim panas. Sang pria tampak tersenyum lembut ke arah sang wanita yang tampak begitu ceria dan sesekali tersenyum lebar. Perawakannya tegap dan atletis. Rambutnya hitam kebiruan dengan gaya mencuat ke belakang. Kulit putih porselen yang tempak bercahaya tersiram cahaya rembualan. Dan matanya, mata berwarna onyx yang mampu menghipnotis siapa saja yang menatapnya, membuatnya begitu tampan. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke, putra bungsu dari Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha mikoto. Usianya 23 tahun, ia berasal dari klan Uchiha yang merupakan klan kaya raya nan terpandang di kawasan konoha.

Apabila kita lirik gadis di sampingnya, tentulah kita akan bergumam.

Kontras.

Gadis di sampingnya berperawakan mungil namun membuatnya terkesan manis. Helaian pirang panjangnya yang dibiarkan tergerai bergerak-gerak tertiup angin malam yang menggelitik. Kulit berwarna tan yang eksotis, pipi chubby yang dihiasi tiga pasang garis halus dan bibir mungil merah muda membuatnya tampak begitu cantik. Jangan lupakan manic kembar berwarna secerah langit musim panas dan sejernih samudra yang mampu menenggelamkan siapa saja yang terjerat dalam pesonanya. Namanya Uzumaki Naruto, usianya 21 tahun. Putri pasangan Namikaze minato dan mendiang Uzumaki Kushina. Ia berasal dari klan uzumaki yang terpandang di konoha.

Kontras bukan? Tapi mereka serasi. Merekalah malam dan siang. Merekalah bulan dan matahari. Saling melengkapi.

"malam yang indah, Sasuke.." ucap Naruto sembari menengadahkan wajahnya menatap rembulan di atas mereka.

"iya…." Sasuke tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

"ne…sebentar lagi pesta kembang apinya akan dimulai…"

"kita kesana saja…" Sasuke menunjuk ke arah sebuah bukit tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"ayo…" Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke membuat pemuda itu sedikit terperanjat. Namun tak lama ia tersenyum memaklumi kelakuan kekasihnya yang terlewat aktif itu. Mereka berjalan bergandengan, namun baru beberapa langkah Naruto berhenti."eh, tunggu…."

"hn? Ada apa?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dahinya semakin berkerut saat melihat Naruto memagangi perutnya. Wajah Naruto berubah pucat. Peluh menetes di wajahnya. "Naruto, daijobu ka?" Sasuke meraih bahu Naruto.

"pe-perutku sakit sekali Sasuke.." ia terbungkuk memegangi perutnya yang teramat nyeri.

"ka-kau kenapa Naruto…?" Sasuke mulai terlihat panik.

"pulang, Sasuke. Pulang."

Malam itu mereka tak menyaksikan kembang api.

Sasuke dan Naruto akhirnya pulang. Entah apa yang terjadi pada Naruto,. Sepanjang jalan ia terus mengeluh kesakitan. Terpaksa Sasuke harus menggendong Naruto. Sesampainya di rumah Naruto langsung diperiksa oleh dokter pribadi milik keluarga Uzumaki. Cukup lama dokter berada di dalam kamar Naruto. Di luar Sasuke dan minato tampak mondar-mandir karena panik. Tak ada ibu di sana, karena Uzumaki kushina-ibu Naruto- meninggal saat melahirkannya. Jadi hanya minatolah satu-satunya orang tua yang Naruto miliki. Lebih dari itu, Naruto memiliki Sasuke yang sangat dicintainya. Orang yang telah memberi kasih sayang lebih dari cukup untuknya.

Wajar jika mereka berdua terlihat sangat panik, karena saat Naruto berusia 12 tahun ia pernah terjatuh dari bukit dan perutnya membentur pohon dengan keras. Kecelakaan itu hampir merenggut nyawanya. Itulah mengapa mereka sangat panic. Terlebih kali ini Naruto mengeluh sakit di bagian perutnya. Minato tak mau putrid tercintanya mengalami hal buruk. Ia tak akan membiarkannya. Begitupun Sasuke.

Dalam kurun waktu beberapa yahun ini Naruto tak pernah mengeluhkan apapun. Bukankah wajar jika rasa khawatir itu ada?

Dokter membuka pintu dan langsung disambut oleh ayah-minato- dan Sasuke. "dia baik-baik saja, tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Naruto hanya kelelahan." Ucap dokter seraya menepuk pundak ayah.

"syukurlah ia tak apa-apa. Aku senang mendengar itu." Ayah nampak tersenyum lega.

"aku turut senang ayah." Ucap Sasuke seraya tersenyum. Ia memang sudah terbiasa memanggil minato dengan sebutan "ayah".

"saya permisi minato-san." Dokter undur diri seraya membungkukkan badannya yang dibalas anggukan dari ayah.

Tak lama setelah itu ayah dan Sasuke segera masuk ke kamar Naruto dan melihat keadaannya. Naruto tengah tertidur lelap karena pengaruh obat pereda nyeri yang diberikan oleh dokter.

"dia tidur ayah." Sasuke membelai rambut Naruto.

"ada baiknya kita tidak mengganggunya, biarkan Naruto istirahat. Dia terlihat sangat lelah. Mungkin karena terlalu sibuk menyiapkan pertunangan kalian."

"maafkan aku ayah." Sasuke menunduk. Tatapannya berubah sendu.

Ayah menepuk pelan pundak Sasuke. "tak apa. Kau beristirahatlah." Ayah meninggalkan Sasuke bersama Naruto. Wajahnya yang tua namun masih terlihat tampan itu tampak lelah dan sedih. Matanya yang persis seperti Naruto itu menyimpan kesedihan yang dalam. Ia letih, benar-benar letih.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0

Satu bulan lagi pertunangan Sasuke dengan Naruto akan dilangsungkan. Persiapan sudah matang. Kondisi Naruto sudah mulai pulih. Ia sudah boleh keluar kamar, namun ia masih diharuskan duduk di kursi roda untuk menghindari kelelahan. Setiap hari Sasuke selalu datang menjenguk. Naruto juga memiliki sahabat dekat yaitu Haruno Sakura. Sahabatnya sejak kecil

Mereka sekarang tengah berada di taman. Sakura yang mengajaknya sekedar untuk menikmtai udara sejuk dan bung sakura yang berguguran. Naruto duduk di kursi roda sedangkan Sakura duduk di bangku taman di sampingnya.

"sakura, bisa ambilkan ponselku..?" Naruto menunjuk ponsel berwarna oranye di samping sakura.

"oh tentu. Ada yang ingin kau hubungi? Sasuke?" ucap sakura seraya menyodorkan ponsel milik Naruto.

"bukan…"

"siapa..?"

"teman-temanku…"

Alis sakura bertaut. " yang mana…?"

"semuanya…" ucap Naruto singkat. Ia mengotak-atik ponselnya.

"nani..? semuanya..? untuk apa? Bukannya kau sudah membuat undangan. Tak perlu menelpon satu persatu kan?"

"bukan itu. Aku ingin bilang bahwa aku menyayangi mereka."

Dahi sakura berkerut. " what do you mean. I don't understand…"

Naruto tersenyum sendu. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia mencoba untuk tegar. Sekali lagi ia tersenyum, lebih pada senyum tegar, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Sakura yang tengah kebingungan.

" I'm afraid. Aku takut tak dapat mengucapkannya pada mereka. Kau tau aku sangat menyayangi mereka." Naruto memasang cengiran lebar. Sakura tahu, itu dipaksakan.

"aku masih belum mengerti. Ada apa dengan kau?"

"aku akan mati.."

'degggg..!'

Sakura membatu. Ia tertegun mencoba mencerna maksud perkataan sahabatnya. "kau jangan bercanda Naruto…!"

"aku dapat merasakannya Sakura. Dia sudah dekat denganku. Tak lama lagi." Naruto menangis sesenggukkan. Segera Sakura meraih wajah Naruto dan menelungkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Naruto.

"tidak. Bukan seperti itu. Kau belum akan mati. Naruto, tatap aku! Kau akan bertunangan dengan Sasuke. Orang yang paling kau cintai. Percaya padaku.."

"Sasuke, iya Sasuke. Jangna beri tahu dia dan jangan beri tahu ayah. Aku tak mau mereka bersedih."

"bagaimana mungkin aku tak memberi tahu mereka? Mereka harus tahu." Sakura menghapus air mata yang semakin mengalir deras di pipi Naruto.

"berjanjilah padaku. Kau sahabat terbaikku. Ku mohon, rahasiakan ini. Hanya kita berdua yang tau. Berjanjilah." Pinta Naruto, ia menggenggam tangn Sakura di oipinya.

"demo-.."

"berjanjilah…"

Sakura tampak menimbang-nimbang. Matanya menyiratkan keraguan dan keterkejutan dan berbagai ekspresi yang tak terlukiskan. " I promise…" ucapnya mantap.

Sakura memeluk Naruto. Keduanya menangis. Sakura tak menyangka bahwa Naruto mengalami hal menyakitkan seperti ini. Naruto orang yang baik, periang dan polos. Ia akan bertunangna dengan Sasuke, orang yang paling ia cintai. Dia dapat merasakan ketakutan yang membelenggu Naruto.

Seminggu sebelum pertunangannya, Naruto mengajak Sasuke pergi ke taman sakura tempat mereka sering bertemu. Ia meminta Sasuke membawa gitar. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri membawa keranjang makanan untuk mereka. Naruto tak lagi duduk di kursi roda. Naruto sadar, umurnya tak lama lagi. Memberikan perpisahan termanis adalah tujuan utamanya saat ini. Tubuhnya memang masih terlihat segar bugar, namun sejujurnya ia telah mengetahui kapan saat itu datang. Taman ini akan sepi, bunga-bunga sakura yang gugur akan berserakan tanpa ada yang memungutnya. Kadiamannya akan sepi tanpa suara lembut dan wajah ceria yang menghiasi. Gitar pemberian Sasuke akan using tanpa ada yang memainkannya.

"Sasuke, berjanjilah satu hal padaku…" Naruto menoleh pada Sasuke. Saketika Sasuke menghentikan permainan gitarnya.

"tentu, apa…?" Sasuke tersenyum lembut ke arah Naruto.

"berjanjilah, jika seandainya aku mati, tetaplah jadi anak ayah."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. " kau bicara apa? Seolah-olah kau akan pergi besok. Lihatlah, kau sangat segar bugar." Sasuke mengelus pundak Naruto pelan.

"berjanjilah…."

"iya, aku janji. Dan kau, berjanjilah untuk menemaniku seumur hidup.." Sasuke menatap Naruto lekat. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah gitar lalu meraihnya.

"aku akan menyanyikan lagu untukmu…"

Konna ni omotteiru chikau wa tomatte kurenai

Karappa no kokoro wa anata no kimochi wo mada mitsukerarenai

Onaji e wo ni doto egaku koto wa dekinai no ni

Atashi no kanjou wa tada kurikaeshite bakari

"ai no uta" wo kikasete yo sono yokogao mitsumeta

Anata no koto shiritai yo modeatte shimata yo

Donna ni sabishikutemo mata aeru kigashite iru kara

Ryuunante iranai ikikaesenai koto wo shitteiru

Kono mama ja wasuremono ni natte shimau desho?

Atashi no kanjou wa namida no oku kagayaita

"ai no uta" wo kikasete yo sono yokogao sono saki ni

Anata ga ima mitsumeteru hito ga iru to wakattemo

Tsubasa wo kudasai to shinjite utau you ni atashi date chikau yo

Kakomo zenbu ukerirerutte kimeta

"ai no uta" wo kuchizusamo sono egao ni fureta ni

Anata ga ima mitsumeteru hitogairu to wakatte mo

"ai no uta" wa owaranai mou deatte shimatta no

Owaranai…..love and truth

Naruto mengentikan permainan gitarnya dan meletakkannya. Ia memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke yang terkejut segera menenangkan Naruto yang ternyata sedang menangis di pelukannya.

"ada apa Naruto..?" Sasuke mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi Naruto.

"biarkan aku berada lebih lama di pelukanmu. Aku takut…" Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya.

"takut apa?"

"aku takut kehilangan kau.."

"kau bicara apa? Kau tak akan kehilangan aku. Kau akan selalu ada di sini, di hatiku. Bahkan di aliran darahku."

"hontou..?"

"iya…" Naruto membenamkan kepalanya di dekapan Sasuke. Air matanya tumpah lagi.

Naruto's POV

Tidak Sasuke, bukan aku yang akan kehilangan kau, tapi kau yang akan kehilangan aku. Aku akan pergi dari sisimu untuk selamanya. Aku tau ini akan menyakitimu, lebih dari yang aku bayangkan. Aku mencintaimu, aku harap aku bisa terus berada di hatimu, di aliran darahmu. Nanti saat aku pergi, mulailah untuk belajar hidup tanpaku. Belajarlah untuk mencintai tanpaku di naku yang tak bisa menjanjikan selalu ada di sampingmu dan menemanimu seumur hidupmu. Aku tak bisa menjadi teman hidupmu. Lupakan impian impian-impian kita untuk menjadi pasangan suami istri. Memiliki anak laki-laki dan perempuan. Lupakan itu Sasuke. Aku tak akan bisa berada di dekatmu lagi. Kta tak akan bisa bersama, berpiknik dan memainkan gitar di bawah pohon sakura. Dan lupakan rencana berbulan madu di gunung fuji. Aku tak mau menyakitimu.

Terima kasih kau telah mewarnai hidupku yang kosong ini. Cintaku tak terbatas untukmu, namun sayangnya, umur ini yang membatasi kesempatanku untuk mencintaimu. Kesempatanku tak lama lagi, saat aku pergi nanti, jangan pernah menangis ataupun menyesal. Tersenyumlah untukku nanti. Maaf karena tak member tau bebanku padamu, karena bagiku, itu sama saja menyakitimu. Aku ingin kau tersenyum di saat-saat terakhir hidupku. Saat terakhir dimana aku dapat menyimpan senyuman terindahmu yang hanya untukku. Aku tak tahu kapan semua ini akan berakhir. Yang jelas aku tak akan memberi tahu bebanku. Jika kau tanya mengapa, jawabanku hanya satu, karena aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Jaga ayah untukku.

End Naruto POV

Hari sudah mulai senja, namun Naruto tak kunjung beranjak dari pelukan Sasuke. Mereka menikmati hari ini dengan sempurna. Kebersamaan mereka terpatri dalam sinar mega merah yang menyala bagai cinta mereka berdua. Sayang sekali, semua tak akan seindah itu.

"kau tau Naruto, aku ingin hidup bahagia bersama anak-anak kita nanti.."

"hontou…?" Tanya Naruto polos.

"tentu saja…" Sasuke mengecup lembut puncak kepala Naruto.

"jangan terlalu banyak berharap pangeran Uchiha…"

"kenapa..?"

"bagimu itu mudah Sasuke,…"

"memang, lalu kenapa?" Sasuke tampak bingung.

"tapi bagiku itu tak mudah, bahkan mungkin tak bisa…" ucap Naruto lirih, sangat pelan. Pandangannya menerawang jauh menembus cakrawala.

"hn? Bisa kau ulangi?"

"oh, bukan apa-apa, lupakan yang tadi. Sasuke bisa kau antar aku pulang?" Naruto bangkit dari pelukan Sasuke. Sasuke berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Naruto.

"tentu saja, ratu polos…"

Sampai saat ini belum ada yang tau apa yang terjadi pada Naruto keacuali Sakura. Namun sakura tentu tak kuasa mngingkari janjinya pada Naruto. Naruto tak pernah mengeluh sakit. Bahkan tubuhnya terluhat makin sehat, dan ia terlihat semakin cantik. Naruto memang gadis yang hebat, ia tidak mau menyulitkan siapapun, sekalipun itu menyangkut nyawanya.

Naruto menghabiskan waktunya bersama orang-orang yang ia cintai yang selalu berada di sekelilingnya. Ia menikmati setiap deti-detik terhebat yang sebentar lagi akan berlalu. Semua tak semudah itu, sulit baginya untuk melepaskan rasa cintanya pada kehidupannya kini. Air matanya selalu tumpah tiap kali menatap wajah letih ayahnya. Wajah letih yang selalu ditutup-tutupi oleh sang ayah.

Hari ini adalah hari pertunangan Naruto dengan Sasuke. Keduanya tampak begitu cantik dan tampan. Apalagi Naruto yang tampak begitu gembira. Mungkin karena Tuhan masih memberinya kesempatan untuk bersama orang yang paling dicintainya dan menyandang nama tunangan Uchiha Sasuke. Meskipun ia tahu akhirnya akan lebih menyakitkan. Namun ia telah bertekad memberikan akhir yang indah pada dua orang terpenting dalam hidupnya. Ayah dan Sasuke. Akhir yang membuat mereka tidak menyesal memiliki Naruto. Ia tak tahu apakah esok ia mampu membuka matanya atau tidak. Ia tak pernah menyesal sedikitpun pada takdirnya. Naruto memang akan pergi dan ia berharap, ia akan pergi dengan senyuman dari orang-orang yang dikasihinya. Ia tak mau ada satupun orang yang terluka atas kepergiannya. Naruto tak akan bisa menhentikan takdir. Karena takdirlah yang akan menghentikannya. Di sini.

Acara pertunangan telah selesai. Seluruh tamu undangan telah pulang. Tinggal ayah, Naruto dan Sasuke. Mereka duduk melingkari meja, saling mengobrol dan bercanda tawa. Naruto tak henti-hentinya memandangi wajah Sasuke dan ayah secara bergantian. Sungguh menyedihkan bila harus berpisah dengan mereka. Sifat ayah yang lembut dan rasa cinta Sasuke padanya. Terlepas dari itu, ia telah siap. Kapanpun itu.

Naruto beranjak dari kursinya dan segera di ikuti oleh ayah dan Sasuke. Tiba-tiba Naruto memeluk ayah dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"ayah tau? Aku sangat bahagia terlahir sebagai putri ayah. Aku menyayangi ayah. Berbahagialah jangan pernah menyesal."

"ayah juga bahagia memiliki putri sepertimu. Ayah menyayangimu." Ayah membalas pelukan Naruto.

"ayolah, apa hanya ayah saja yang ada di sisni..?" Sasuke terlihat sedikit cemburu. Naruto tersenyum geli, lalu ia menghampiri Sasuke dan memeluknya.

"aku bahagia bisa mengenalmu, mencintai dan dicintai olehmu. Aku menyayangimu. Berbahagialah, jangna pernah menyesal."

"aku sangat menyayangimu, Naruto…."

"sebaiknya aku istirahat dan mengganti pakaian…" ucap Naruto seraya melepas pelukannya.

Naruto melangkah meninggalkan ayah dan Sasuke. Ia menatap dua orang itu dengan tatapan sarat akan kasih. Namun baru dua langkah ia terhenti, mendadak ia terhuyung. Wajahnya pucat, peluh menetes dari wajahnya. Ia memegangi perutnya. Perutnya mendadak nyeri hebat, lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Begitu sakitnya sampai ia tak mampu berteriak. Ia terjatuh. Ayah dan Sasuke segera menahan tubuh Naruto. Keduanya tampak begitu terkejut dan panic.

"Naruto, kau kenapa anakku..?" ayah memeluk Naruto. Nafas Naruto tersengal. Naruto tak mampu bersuara. Ia meneteskan air mata. Sasuke menggenggam erat tangan Naruto. Sasuke menangis, tenggorokannya tercekat. Entah mengapa ia tak mampu bersuara. Naruto tersenyum, ia mengelus pipi ayah dan Sasuke pelan. Setelah itu, kelopaknya terpejam rapat.

"naru, bangun nak. Jangan tinggalkan ayah. Sasuke! Cepat panggil dokter..!"

Sasuke segera melesat. Ua berlari secepat mungkin. Hatinya menjerit. Ia belum siap berpisah dengan Naruto.

'tidak naru, jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku belum siap. Tunggu aku, aku akan bawa dokter untukmu. Bertahanlah..kumohon…'

Sementara itu, di rumah ayah masih mendekap dan menagisi keadaan Naruto. Ayah meraba pergelangan tangan Naruto. Tak ada denyut nadi di sana.

'tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin. Naru jangan tinggalkan ayah…'teriak ayah dalam hati. Air matanya meleleh.

Tak seberapa lama Sasuke tiba bersama dokter. Segera saja dokter memeriksa tubuh Naruto yang telah terbaring di atas tempat tidur.

"bagaimana dengan Naruto ayah…" Tanya Sasuke panic. Ia menatap sedih pada Naruto yang sudah pucat. Ayah tampak bergetar hebat. Air matanya tak jua berhenti.

"dia mati. Dia meninggalkan kita."

Seketika tubuh Sasuke melesak. Ia menjatuhkan lututnya di lantai begitu saja. "tidak mungkin, itu tidak mungkin. Tadi dia baik-baik saja…itu tidak mungkin. Naru bangun…ini aku Sasuke….kau tunanganku kan? Kita beru bertunangan tadi. Ini aku, kau bercanda kan? Ayo bagun…aku sudah tertipu. Bangun sayang.." Sasuke terisak. Ia mengelus tangan Naruto yang sudah dingin.

"maafkan aku minato-san, anakmu sudah tiada…" wajah dokter terlihat muram.

Seketika tangis ayah dan Sasuke pecah. Ayah memeluk erat tubuh tak bernyawa Naruto. "anakku, bangun. Jangan tinggalkan ayah…."

Sasuke terisak, tubuhnya lemas seolah tak ada daya untuk hidup. Benar, ia memang telah kehilangan sumber kehidupannya.

"bagaimana bisa ini terjadi dokter…?" ayah bangkit dan menatap dokter dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"kemungkinan pembuluh orta di perutnya pecah. Kecil kemungkinan untuk selamat dalam kasus ini. Maafkan saya…" dokter membungkukkan tubuhnya begitu dalam. Air mata ayah tumpah lagi.

Sasuke beringsut di sisi tempat tidur Naruto. Ia membelai wajah damai sang kekasih yang terlihat begitu cantik meski pucat. Perlahan ia membelai rambut keemasan Naruto, menyibak helaian rambut pirang bercahaya dari kening Naruto. Sasuke bangkit, ia mengecup lembut kening Naruto. Lalu ia mengecup kelopak mata Naruto yang telah tertutup rapat menyembunyikan iris sebiru lautan untuk selamanya. Sasuke mengecup puncak hidung Naruto, lalu mengecup bibirnya lembut. Air matanya menetes di wajah halus Naruto.

"tidurlah sayang, tidur yang nyenyak. Teruslah berada dalam damai. Jangan bangun sebelum aku datang. Tunggu aku. Aku mencintaimu. Berbahagialah dalam kedamaian yang abadi. Aku mencintaimu selalu dan selamanya. Aku selalu mencintaimu, sayang…aku mencintaimu…" Sasuke mengecup singkat bibir Naruto yang sudah dingin. Air matanya menetes lagi.

Ia memang harus merelakan Naruto. Ia harus melepasnya, saat ini juga. Agar Naruto bahagia dalam kedamaian yang baka.

Keesokan harinya, Naruto dimakamkan. Ayah masih saja menangis sekalipun sakura dan Sasuke sudah coba menenangkan. Naruto telah pergi. Ia menjalani kehidupan yang hebat dan sempurna. Di akhir hidupnya ia masih memberi kebahagiaan untuk orang-orang yang dicintainya.

Bagaimanapun Naruto di hati kami tak pernah mati. Cahaya jiwanya tak pernah padam. Senyum bahagianya sebelum ia menutup mata menguatkan langkah kami untuk tetap berjalan menuju kebahagiaan yang sejati. Jangan pernah menyesal, itu pesan terakhir untuk kami. Kami tahu apa arti kalimat itu. Kami akan melakukannya. karena bagi kami, mengenal dan mencintai Naruto adalah anugerah. Karena itulah kami tak akan menyesal. Sedikitpun tak akan pernah. Tak akan pernah.

FIN

Hwaaaaaa….! Akhirnya selesai juga fic oneshoot saya….#nangis gaje.

Moga-moga para readers baik hati mau baca, apalagi review….

Mohon riviewnya ya readers…..

repiew


End file.
